


Morceaux De Papiers

by Lyblaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Homosexuality, Other, Surprises, discomfort, disgust
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyblaz/pseuds/Lyblaz
Summary: 9 textes centrés sur Obito.9 sentiments.9 sujets.
Kudos: 2





	1. Surprise | Boulimie

Obito mangeait. Il mangeait beaucoup. Il vite. Il se sentait mal après s'être empiffrer de nourriture. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Obito avait de la chance, il ne grossissait pas tant que ça. Il devait être un peu au dessus de la moyenne, à douze ans, il pessaire cinquante-six kilo. Le poids normale à son âge étant de cinquante kilo. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la largeur de ses cuisses. Il n'y pensait pas, à la place, il mangeait.

En mission c'était difficile. Difficile de manger. Quand s'était l'heure du repas, il mangeait tous ensemble. Alors il devait se retenir de tous engloutir en cinq minutes. La nourriture lui riait au nez. Il mâchait donc dix fois avant d'aller, c'était une torture.

Puis vint le moment où il n'en pouvait plus. Il était sorti la nuit, c'était eloigné. Il voulait manger. Il mangerait.  
Il était assit contre un arbre et le froid l'entourait. Il mangeait. Enfaite, il avait emmené avec lui sept barres chocolatées. Il l'es mangeait. Il engloutissait les pauvres barrres de chocolat craquant.

" Obito ? "

Il n'avait pas but le lampe torche qui éclairait les emballages entourés de feuilles. Il avait réussit à se faire prendre en pleine gourmandise maladif. Il pouvait voir la forme écarquillé des yeux de son Sensei, Minato Namikaze.

" Obito ? Tu a faim ? "

J'ai faim.


	2. Malaise | Homosexualité

C'était horrible, Obito n'aimait pas Lin. Il n'aimait pas Lin. Je n'aimais pas les filles. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand il voyait la relation qu'entretenait Minato, son sensei avec Kushina Uzumaki. Pour lui, pour lui ce ne serait jamais possible d'avoir de type de relation. Enfaite Obito aimait les garçons. Il ne l'admettait jamais, mais il lui arrivait de regardé Kakashi avec une certaine intensité. Un garçon ne devrait jamais regarder un autre garçon, comme il le faisait.

Déjà que son clan ne l'appréciait pas trop ... Si ils apprenaient 'ça'.  
Ce serai horrible pour lui. Il était Homosexuel. C'était difficile à avouer. Certaine personne appelle cela différemment : gay, PD, tafiole. Et d'autre encore pire.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer la tête de son entourage si il apprenait cela. Il ne voulait pas, mais des fois... Il lui arrivait d'imaginer. Peut être que Minato lui interdirait de dormir dans la même couchette que lui et Kakashi ? De venir aux sources thermales et Lin, elle serait dégoûtée.  
Puis vint un moment ou toute l'équipe fut invité à manger chez Minato Sensei et Kushina. À ce qu'il paraît les femmes sont douées pour lire les autres.

" Obito ? " Il relevait à la tête, c'était Kushina.

" Oui, Kushina. " Il était un peu gêné, tout le monde c'était arrêté pour le regarder.

" je voulais te demander. Par pitié ne sois pas gêné ! " Elle marque une pause. Obito frotte un peu nerveusement ses pieds l'un contre l'autre, tout en continuant à regarder Kushina.

Elle continue " Tu... N'aime pas les filles, non ? "

Oh. Là il se sentait définitivement mal, mal à l'aise. Il regardait dans le vide.

" Je... J'aime les garçons. " Il se sentait rougir. La paume de ses mains étaient humides.

Il l'avait dit. Son équipe semblait ne pas mal réagir.

Alors il ne le détestait pas ?


	3. Degout | Arfid

On l'a toujours dit comme étant très difficile sur la nourriture. Mais elle le n'argüait avec leur texture, leur goût, leur couleur, leur odeur. Manger donc pas vraiment quelque choses qu'il adorait. Mais il le gérait. En mission il apportait toujours sa propre nourriture, il recevait quelque regard de son équipe mais a part cela, ça allait. Il avait enfaite beaucoup était moqué, mais en soi... Se n'était pas de sa faute. C'était celle de la nourriture, qui assez souvent était horrible. Pour expliquer sa bizarrerie, il dirait que : certains aliments étaient impossible a ingérer. Il y avait plusieurs étape à passer si il voulait essayé de manger quelque chose d'inmangeable à son goût.

1)Prendre la nourriture.  
2)L'apporter à sa bouche.  
3) La mettre dans sa bouche.  
4)La mâcher.  
5)L'avaler.

Quand il réussissait ces étapes c'était un véritable exploit qu'il n'avait réussis à faire que cinq fois. Mais c'était déjà cela. Le problème étant la 6eme étape.

6)La digérer.

Enfaite il le vomissait, une heure après.

A un moment il se retrouva à devoir manger la nourriture du campement de mission. Constituée de riz. Du riz blanc, qui avait un aspect semblable à des verts.

" Obito, Manga. Tu a besoin de force." Rin lui avait alors dit quand il contemplait le riz de verts.

Il approcha le riz. Puis le mangea. Il avait l'impression de manger des verts. HORREUR ! Mais à son étonnement il arriva à tous manger. Sauf 3 grains de riz laissés aux fond du bol. Ils ressemblaient trop à des verts.

Une heure après le repas il devait faire le compte rendu de mission. Puis il se sentait soudain mal. Puis l'instant d'après une nappe de liqueur colorée hissa hors de sa bouche.

" Obito ! " Il entendit des bruits d'écœurement.

Il avait vomit.


End file.
